Its Time
by Some1FoundMe
Summary: Post 3x23 "My Name is Oliver Queen". Its time for them to go home. Olicity one-shot.


**Author:** Some1FoundMe

 **Rating:** K

 **Summary:** Post 3X23 one-shot. It's time to go home.

She sits across from you at a roadside diner in the middle of nowhere, her soft blonde hair tucked behind her ears, slim fingers wrapped around her coffee mug. She's been quiet all morning and you've been watching her since you woke with her in your arms.

It's been three weeks since you left Starling City. Three blissful weeks of you and her and no one else. You are happier than you can remember ever being and you know that she is the source of that happiness. A weight had been lifted off of your shoulders. There is no immediate threat, no danger lurking around the corner that could take you away from her. No, the most dangerous thing you've encountered on your journey so far is the woman whose attention is currently on the traffic moving by outside. She can be very hostile when she's gone too long without good coffee.

"We should probably start home soon."

The minute the words leave your lips her head whips in your direction, her eyes wide.

"What? Why?"

You shrug, "Because you want to go home."

"No, Oliver, I-"

You smile at her because you love her. You love her for running away with you, for walking away from her friends, her life, to take this spontaneous adventure with you. You love her for putting her own feelings, her own desires, aside so that you could finally – finally – escape the burden of being a man hell bent on saving your city.

"Felicity."

She quiets at your tone and you reach for her hand. Her palm is warm when it slides against yours.

"It's okay, Felicity. It's time. We've been gone long enough. And I love you for doing this for me but you're restless. I can see it in your eyes. You need something – anything – to keep your mind busy. Some project to work on, some government agency to hack."

She shakes her head, ready to protest, but you squeeze her fingers to stop the flow of yours that are ready to erupt from her.

"We can take our time getting back," you assure her, "It'll take a couple of days anyway. But we do still have lives in Starling City. Friends, family. You miss John and Lyla and Sara. So do I. And I know that Thea and Laurel can handle themselves, but I'd like to check in. Make sure they really are okay."

She worries her lip between her teeth, her eyes on the table, and when she looks up at you a moment later, there are tears pooling there.

"I'm sorry. I thought I could do this. I thought –"

You are up and out of your seat in seconds, sliding onto the bench beside her and pulling her against you. She immediately tucks her face beneath your chin, her nose brushing your throat and a few hot tears slip into the collar of your shirt.

"Hey, Felicity, what's wrong?" you whisper.

She sighs, "I just – I don't want this to end, Oliver. The past few weeks have been…"

You shake your head and slide your hands into her hair. When you are looking down into her damp eyes, you brush your lips over hers slowly.

"The last few weeks have been the best of my life. I love you and going home isn't going to change that. I don't know what will happen when we get back, with the Arrow and Thea and Laurel. I know that I can't be the Arrow anymore. Not after everything that we've been through and I don't know where that leaves me. What I do know is that you and me? We're still going to be you and me. I'm not giving you up just because we're going home."

She sighs, setting her chin on your shoulder in a gesture that has become increasingly familiar, and there is a smile tugging at one corner of her mouth.

"I don't have a job anymore."

You shrug, "Neither do I."

She kisses you, her lips warm, her tongue tasting of coffee, and you finger the small emerald earrings you bought her a few states back.

"Let's go home, Oliver."

You don't bother to tell her that she is home, that no matter where you are, as long as you are with her you are home. You don't tell her because you are sure she already knows.


End file.
